Defending Mirkwood
by HelloDenmark
Summary: Legolas is being run down by the hard responsibility of protecting Mirkwood from its enemies.
1. Returning and leaving

Thranduil looked emotionlessly at the silver haired elf in front of him. Anger radiated from him when he thought about what had happened. This was the captain of the patrol who had just come back with the report that orcs had infiltrated father into the forest of Mirkwood.

"We tried to hold them back my lord, but there were too many of them to fight off with so few numbers. I need more men if I am to hold back the orcs." His voice wavered with exhaustion he had been on patrol constantly the last months.

"Perhaps it is rather because you are a too insufficient leader, Legolas. Maybe I should let another patrol handle the area that you are charged with if you can't handle this. I will not let Mirkwood fall to these beasts." Thranduil said roughly.

The blood immediately left Legolas' face leaving him paler than he had been from the start. Sending patrols out there would only endanger other patrols. These were people his duty was to protect with him being the crown prince of Mirkwood.

"I will not let it fall my lord." Legolas said emotionlessly to his father as his legs started shaking with strain. His body was exhausted; he had had no time to recover before the king had sent for him to make a report. "Please don't send another patrol it is too dangerous in that area, my men are already used to it."

"You will only get one more chance. Do not disgrace me again." Thranduil hissed.

Deep down he knew that it was foolish to send the patrol out to that place again, he knew deep down that Mirkwood was falling but he refused to believe it. He forest had become more and more dangerous and Legolas' patrol had responsibility of the most dangerous part close to Dol Guldur. It was the best patrol he had and he was aware that he was slowly running them to the ground, but there was no way around it. If he pulled them back and sent another patrol in then more men would be lost.

"My men are exhausted my lord. I beg you to give them a few days of rest before we are sent out again." Legolas pleaded.

Thranduil had already noticed his son's masked exhaustion. Even though he was sure Legolas was doing everything he could not show it, it was pouring off him.

"Mirkwood is in need of you and you ask for days of rest? Are you sure it is your men who need it and not yourself?" Thranduil asked accusingly. "Do you want to watch all other men fight while you're having time to do nothing?"

Legolas flinched at these comments, "My lord if would go out right now, but my men haven't had any days off the last month. They're running themselves to the ground." Legolas answered without mentioning that he hadn't had a day off in several months.

"We cannot afford for you to use that time." Thranduil snared his patience running thin.

"But my lord-"

"ENOUGH! You and your men are leaving at midday tomorrow." Thranduil roared leaving no discussion.

Legolas bowed his head slightly, "If that is what our king demands." He said weakly.

"The prince of Mirkwood taking a day off when other citizens are out there fighting for him. I'm ashamed you would even suggest something like this. Leave my sight!"

"I'm sorry Ada…" Legolas whispered brokenly. He didn't know if it was a good thing that he wasn't crying because that meant that he was getting used to this kind of treatment.

"I said leave!" Thranduil shouted madly.

Legolas bowed and left the room staggering. As Thranduil watched his back he saw how weighed down it was. He also noticed with distress that blood was showing multiple places on Legolas' clothes and he seemed ready to collapse.

When the door shut behind him Thranduil was left alone in the room, his anger seemed to disperse and he now greatly regretted what he had said as he always did after having a meeting with Legolas, they always ended this way. He didn't show this attitude to anyone else than Legolas and maybe it was because he was family, that that was the place where he vented. All the stress from ruling Mirkwood ultimately fell down on Legolas like always.

It pained Thranduil's heart to have watched the brilliant smile disappear from his sons face, but when it came to situations like this one he was always unable to stop himself from saying what he did. Legolas' burden was too much and as Mirkwood fell more and more it only became greater.

Thranduil leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples. I'm so sorry Legolas, he thought silently knowing that it had been years since he had last said that he loved his son. He was also aware that Legolas hadn't had a day off in more than a month, maybe even several…

S

Legolas staggered out the door and a little down the hallway before leaning against a wall and slowly sliding down it. His legs couldn't carry the weight anymore. He hadn't slept for almost a week they had been fighting orcs constantly and then they had hurried back to Mirkwood when another patrol had come to replace them for a couple of days. He had been together with his men when the king had called for him all of them were worn out. Even though he had tried not to show they had probably noticed that he was even more worn out than they were.

They had at first complained loudly when Legolas had been summoned saying that he should get some rest first. But Legolas knew his father and there would be some kind of punishment for him if he ignored an order, for it was very much and order. He would be punished even if it were because he was practically ready to collapse. The men had offered to wait for him or go with him, but he had sent them to their beds thanking for the offer. He loved those men and he wanted to protect them from getting run down. That was the only reason he had asked his father for a day off.

Every single piece of his body ached; he was a lot of wounds that he had kept secret from his father. He didn't want him to know how bad his condition really was. The pain was just something he had to deal with as he had learned to do over the years. His eyes slowly slid shut as exhaustion ruled his body. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept with his eyes open like elves normally. That said something about the seriousness of his condition and he knew that there would be consequences for ruining his body like this, but his people needed him to be strong so he would be.

He was almost on his into the black oblivion when someone knelt down in front of him and started shaking him and calling his name. He could hear that the voice was worried, but he couldn't quite determine whom it belonged to. It sounded so distant from him, like he was hearing it in a dream. It was first when the voice slapped him across the cheek that he found the strength to open his eyes first a little and them more.

He looked right into the worried face of his friend Thonor. Legolas had to blink a couple of times to sharpen his vision. He could blearily see Thonor's mouth moving as if he was saying something but he didn't quite understand what he was saying, or rather couldn't hear it.

"What…?" Legolas asked blurrily.

Suddenly his sense of hearing returned and he could hear several noises in the palace.

"You really aren't good Legolas." Thonor observed worriedly. Then he took hold of Legolas' arm and pulled his off the ground. When Legolas staggered and made to fall to the ground again Thonor pulled his arm over his shoulders and half carried him down the hall to Legolas' room.

When he came inside he lowered Legolas onto the bed and began taking his shirt off him. Legolas didn't make any reaction to what he was doing, it seemed as though he was only half awake.

Thonor gasped when he saw all the more of less healed wounds on his friends chest and arms. Some of them were weeks old and others could be days. He gently began cleaning them and dressing them in bandages. It was almost like a ritual to them, whenever Legolas came home from another patrol Thonor would be there to help him without any others noticing. He had watched Legolas weaken over time and the condition in which he came home also became more and more serious.

He looked up at Legolas again and saw that he was now sleeping or he thought he was. He never quite knew any longer since Legolas had first started sleeping with is eyes closed. At first he panicked when Legolas' eyes were closed, but now it was, sadly, normal.

Thonor finished tending to all of Legolas' wounds and dressed him in one of his nightshirts. He took off Legolas' boot and gently pulled his legs onto the bed as well. He then threw a blanket over Legolas and sat down in a chair that he pulled over beside the bed.

If there was anything he could do to stop Legolas from being run down then he would have done it a long time ago, but the king was too harsh on his only son. It seemed more like they were king and captain instead of father and son. He had watched from the sidelines as Legolas had endured what his father asked of him while losing his smile and his laugh on the way. It had pained him beyond words. Now the only thing he could do was to wait for Legolas to come home from patrol, then he would take care of him and dress his wounds. But it was almost never more than that. Legolas was almost never home for more than a day, and if he was then it was because he had other tasks to do, like meetings and strategy.

Thonor sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands almost crying from the cruelty of it all. Mirkwood needed Legolas… It wouldn't be standing right know if it wasn't for Legolas and his patrol, they had done so much. But there was almost only them to carry the load, they would end up being destroyed by it.

S

Someone touched his cheek sending Thonor out of his elven sleep. He eyes lost their glazed look and were now staring into Legolas' dulled exhausted blue eyes. He didn't think anyone noticed how bad off their prince was, it was only because he had known Legolas for such a long time that he could see the deep pain and exhaustion in Legolas' blue depths.

"Thonor." Legolas smiled slightly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Thonor said darkly, "Legolas your body can't handle this you have to rest. You'll end up dying if you keep going on like you are."

Legolas wearily pressed his palms over his face, "I know Thonor…" He muttered, "My men are getting exhausted as well. Right now we are the only ones keeping the orcs from storming Mirkwood. I tried to ask for time to rest this time, but it wasn't possible." There was so much pain in Legolas' voice that Thonor was stunned.

"What did he say to you Legolas?" Thonor asked quietly, he could already feel his anger levels rising. What had Thranduil said to cause Legolas so much pain?

"That I was a disgrace and that he was ashamed…" Legolas whispered, "He said I was selfish to ask for rest, that I just wanted to watch while my people were out there fighting…"

"How dare he!" Thonor shouted and furiously began hitting his own leg. Legolas looked up at the sound and grabbed Thonor's hand in his own to stop him.

"He is the king Thonor and I will follow his rule if it means keeping Mirkwood safe and free of dangers."

"He is your father, Legolas." Thonor choked, "How could he…"

"His first duty is to the people of Mirkwood and that means that being king comes before being a father. Right now only my patrol and me can resistant against the force at Dol Guldur so to keep the people safe we need to be there to protect our border." Legolas said emotionlessly.

"But you and your men are also his people, he should be taking at least a little care of you as well."

"What do you suppose he does? It's dangerous for us to be away from that border for too long at a time and if the orcs come into Mirkwood then more people will die…"

"I don't know…" Thonor said despairingly, "I just don't know…"

Legolas leaned over and hugged his friend who now had tears streaming down his cheeks. I pained him to see Thonor so distressed, but there was nothing he could do to stop it…

Emptiness hit Legolas like a wall when he looked out the window and saw that there was little more than a couple of hours before Thranduil had told them that they had o move out again. He was used to going out in worse and worse conditions as the time went by. It wasn't as hard as it had been the first times, now his room was just a place he slept in twice a month and his bags were almost never unpacked, only for laundry. He was living constantly on the battlefield.

Thonor waited in the room while Legolas showered and dressed himself then they went to get some food. Arriving at the hall they saw that the only ones sitting at the table were the ones from Legolas' patrol, they looked up when Legolas and Thonor came in. Legolas noted that he hadn't told them when they were leaving again.

"We are leaving again in a couple of hours." Legolas said while he took a seat around the table.

"What…?" One of the elves asked disheartened, "We've only just arrived and all of us are exhausted."

"I'm sorry…" Legolas said guiltily, "I tried to at least get you one day, but it could not be. I will not force any of you to go if you are unable."

But all the elves knew that Legolas was by far more wearied than them. They had had days of in shifts sometimes, but he never had any days. None of them could remember the last time their leader had gotten and time off. For a whole month Legolas had been sleeping with his eyes closed, at first they hadn't said anything and had begun taking his nightshifts so he could sleep, but Legolas had caught them. It was rare for them to see any form of despair or exhaustion in Legolas' expression, he stayed strong for them and that was what willed them to follow him and help him as much as possible. They would never abandon him, so every one of them turned down Legolas' offer.

They ate quickly and them went to their own places to pack their belongings for everything between two weeks and a month. Legolas spent the time talking with Thonor since he had already packed; from him he heard how things were in the palace. It was on so rare occasions that Legolas was home so he didn't quite know how things were holding up.

Then the time came for them to set out again. They could almost still feel the sweat on their horses from the night before and now they were forced to take them riding back to the front lines.

"Take care of yourself Legolas." Thonor said and hugged Legolas tightly before letting him go.

"You as well my friend. Keep an eye on things while I'm gone." Legolas smiled, but then his gaze pulled to something behind Thonor.

He looked behind himself and watched as King Thranduil made his way towards the company. All of them bowed as he stopped in front of them.

Thranduil did not embrace Legolas, he did not wish him a safe trip or anything a father would say to his son instead he said without looking at Legolas, "I can see your exhaustion and I cannot express my gratitude for you keeping Mirkwood safe from enemies. This time I will allow you to take shifts in having a couple of days off."

The elves thanked him though their eyes went straightaway to their captain, who was now smiling with relief over Thranduil allowing his men to rest. All of them could see that the agreement had not involved Legolas.

"My king, what about Legolas?" Thonor asked before Legolas could stop him.

"That is not of your concern." Thranduil answered indifferently.

"Yes it is because Legolas is my friend and I cannot keep watching as you run him to the ground!" Thonor said angrily.

Thranduil's rage grew after he heard this he took a step towards Thonor. "Legolas follows my orders, he is the prince of Mirkwood and that bears certain responsibilities!"

"Like what? Getting run down to the point of collapsing?" Thonor's voice darkened as he said this. "You have been destroying Legolas!"

"Thonor stop it." Legolas said urgently when he saw the fury on Thranduil's face.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Thranduil roared and walked up to Thonor with his hand raised so as to hit him.

Legolas saw what he was about to do and pushed Thonor away so he was hit instead. The blow sounded through the courtyard and a shocked silence followed. Legolas staggered from the force but quickly righted himself again.

Thranduil was also shocked at what he had just done, but anger quickly followed, "Are you too tired to carry out you duty as the prince of Mirkwood?" He asked roughly.

"No."

"Are you so weak that you cannot defend the borders of your own home? Do you want me to use more inexperienced captains for your team while you are home counting bodies?"

"I would never want that, my lord." Legolas said emotionlessly though his eyes had darkened when his father had said it.

"Then I shall hear no more of this!" The king roared to Legolas and shook him by the shoulder.

"You will not, my King." Legolas said and bowed. He then turned away from he king and walked over to his horse. The elves could know see the full extent of the punch, Legolas had a steadily forming bruise on his cheek and there was blood on the corner of his mouth. He raised a slightly shaking hand to wipe the blood away and then he mounted his horse.

When the king had gone back inside Thonor came over, "I'm sorry Legolas…" He choked shakily.

Legolas only shook his head, "Don't be, but next time Thonor do not let your rage get the better of you." Legolas smiled at him.

"How can you expect me not to when you're begin treated like this? You haven't had day off in almost half a year. Your body can't keep handling this Legolas." Thonor said worriedly.

I know Thonor, but this is between the king and me. Don't get yourself punished for my sake, it will only make it worse." Legolas then looked at his patrolmen who were looking protectively at him. There was still anger in their eyes from what Thranduil had said to their captain. He smiled and said to them, "Let's head out."

Grudgingly they nodded and turned their horses down the path. Legolas said his last goodbye to his friend and then he followed them. They soon vanished into the dark forest.


	2. Lord Elrond comes

Elrond sat across Thranduil a desk was between them. Elrond had rode to Mirkwood for a meeting about the situation in the forest. But now that it was over they were just sitting there talking. They had always been good friends even though Elrond disapproves of the way Thranduil is taking care of Legolas his only son.

A knock sounded on the door leading into the office.

"You may enter." Thranduil said calmly and looked up at the door.

A messenger entered. "My king the patrol from Dol Guldur has just arrived."

Thranduil nodded, "Summon Legolas to report immediately."

"But, my lord-"

"That's an order." Thranduil retorted sharply.

The messenger bowed and disappeared out the door. They could hear his footsteps retreating towards the front door.

Thranduil's anger started climbing the longer time went by before Legolas came. He had said immediately and now Legolas was ignoring an order. Almost half an hour went by before they heard Legolas' slow footsteps nearing the office. He stopped for a second to breathe before entering the office.

Elrond saw with worry all the blood on Legolas' clothes and bandages showed through holes in his shirt. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes held deep exhaustion and pain. Legolas bowed forcibly and then held both his hands behind his back to hide that they were shaking.

"Do you realize how long time it has been since I summoned you?" Thranduil said angrily, but Elrond could see worry buried deeply in is eyes. "I could have been dead by now if someone had tried to murder me! I gave you the order to come immediately."

"I'm sorry my lord." Legolas said his voice was shaking.

"Don't waste my time!" Thranduil retorted, "Report!"

"The orcs had scattered the patrol that had been sent to guard the border for a couple of days. So we've used the month to drive the orcs back across the border and even a bit farther." Legolas responded expressionlessly.

"I need a more detailed report." Thranduil commanded.

Legolas eyes dropped for a second before he opened them again and began telling in details what had happened. By the time he was finishing he was openly trembling and having trouble keeping standing.

Thranduil nodded thoughtfully, he tried not to notice Legolas' struggle, but it was too clear. "Since you drove the orcs back I will allow your patrol to take two days rest."

Relief was evident on Legolas' expression, he didn't know if I accounted for him as well, but he was happy that they were getting at least that. They were all exhausted and all of them were currently in the healing ward having their wounds looked at. Legolas had been there as well before being summoned, or rather he had been there unconscious and they had forcibly woken him up after the king had commanded his presence. The elves in his patrol were complaining loudly and looked as though they were ready to start a fight when he had woken up.

"You're required for paperwork in those two days and a meeting will be held tomorrow with Lord Elrond where you also need to be present." Thranduil said.

Legolas was about to nod when Elrond said, "There is no need for Legolas to be at the meeting, in fact I had been hoping to talk to you alone Lord Thranduil."

"Is that so?" Thranduil said thoughtfully, "Then it will be as you ask."

Legolas sent a grateful look at Elrond, who smiled back at Legolas. Then he turned to his father. "Do you require me for anything else this evening my lord?" His voice was getting weaker.

"No, you're dismissed."

Legolas bowed slowly and staggered out the door. Elrond looked worriedly after him. Then he turned to Thranduil, "I will retire as well."

"Of course, I'm sorry to have kept you." Thranduil said.

Elrond smiled and went out the door, once out of the room his expression turned to that of anger and worry. He hurriedly walked down the hall Legolas' steps had reseeded from. He didn't walk very for before he saw another elf, he recognized to be one of Legolas' friends, holding the unconscious form of Legolas. Elrond hurried over to him and felt Legolas pulse. He found it weakly beating beneath his fingertips.

"Take him to his room. I need to get my bag." Elrond said hurriedly to the worried elf. Then he walked back to his own room and retrieved his bag with healing supplies.

S

Thonor heard from one of Legolas' patrolmen that Legolas had been summoned to the king's office two hours ago. He grew worried when the elf also told Thonor about Legolas' condition he ran out he ward and towards the office. It wasn't long before he heard staggering footsteps coming in his direction. He almost froze when he saw Legolas but then he spun into motion and reached Legolas to catch him. He had swayed and then would have fallen to the ground if Thonor hadn't caught him.

Panicked Thonor checked Legolas' pulse and then lifted him into his arms so he could carry him to the healing ward again, but at that moment he heard other footsteps coming from the direction Legolas had come from. Thinking that it was the king Thonor steeled himself. He was never going to give Legolas to the king.

He was surprised however when what he recognized as Lord Elrond rounded the corner and ran up to him. He felt Legolas' pulse and told Thonor to take him to his room before running off after some kind of bag.

Thonor blinked when he had gone, but decided to follow Lord Elrond's instructions since he knew that he was the best healer in Middle Earth.

He quickly walked into Legolas' room and put him on the bed. He undressed Legolas down to his breeches. The sight of his wounded body shocked Thonor.

At that moment Lord Elrond came into the room. "Legolas…" He whispered shocked and moved over to the bed. He spent a few moments assessing his wounds and then he turned to Thonor.

Elrond opened his mouth to ask, but then stopped. He didn't know his name.

"I'm Thonor, Lord Elrond." Thonor said when he saw the question on Elrond's face.

"Sorry. Thonor can you warm some water?" Elrond asked politely.

"Of course. Tell me if there is anything else I can do to help." Thonor said went to get some water.

S

Legolas wearily opened his eyes. He was in his room at home; it was the ceiling he had woken up to many times. It took a few moments for him to remember how he had gotten there. Then he remembered, the patrol, his father, paperwork, collapsing everything.

He found that his wounds now only throbbed dully, and he knew instantly that he was getting drugged with pain-relieving herbs. He ran his hand over his eyes and looked around the room. He was shocked to see not only Thonor but also Lord Elrond sleeping in chairs around his bed. He quickly sat op, waking the healer. Elrond shot up hurriedly and lowered Legolas back onto the bed when the color left his face.

"Don't get up yet." Elrond scolded gently. "You're exhausted and lost blood. Your body needs time to recover." It wasn't the first time Elrond had helped Legolas during his shot visits. He had tried long ago to make Thranduil realize what he was doing to his son, but nothing had worked. The way he used Legolas had only gotten worse and now Elrond was thoroughly worried about his state.

Legolas closed his eyes and breathed deeply trying to overcome the nausea and dizziness. Elrond saw him struggle and held a cup of water to his lips which Legolas gratefully drank from.

"Easy." Elrond said and took the cup from Legolas again. He noted with worry Legolas' paleness. His pulse was still weak, but luckily there was no fever.

"What are you doing here Lord Elrond?" Legolas asked slightly panicked, "What of my father? How long have I been asleep?"

"Shh… calm down." Elrond said, "I took care of your wounds and it seemed like I fell asleep in your chair. Thranduil does not know that I'm here and he has no knowledge about your condition. You have only slept through the night, you should still be sleeping in my opinion." Elrond answered lightly.

"I apologize Lord Elrond." Legolas said.

"There is no need for you to apologize Legolas, I did this through my own choices though I hadn't expected to fall asleep." Elrond chuckled, "How many times must I ask to call me Elrond."

Legolas smiled as well, "Apparently one more time."

"Your friend Thonor here was deeply concerned for you." Elrond said as he looked over at the other chair where Thonor was still sprawled across. "Don't tell him, but I smuggled drugs into his tea." Elrond winked at the grinning Legolas.

"I heard that." Grumbled the half sleeping Thonor.

"You heard what?" Elrond said innocently.

"That you drugged my tea."

"Where is your evidence?" Elrond smiled and shook his head slightly.

It was first then that Thonor realized who he was talking to. He flew up from the chair and bowed in front of Elrond. "I apologize for my rudeness Lord Elrond."

"Sit down Thonor." Elrond smiled. "There is no need for you to apologize, but if it eases you then I will accept it." Elrond had long ago deserted the idea trying to convince the people in Mirkwood that he wasn't strict with those things. The lines between servants and lords were far more pronounced there.

"Thank you my lord." But instead of sitting down he walked over to Legolas and sat down at his bedside.

"My patrol?" Legolas inquired.

"They are worried for you, but I convinced them that you were fine and in good care. Lord Elrond informed me that there was two days before you were going to leave again so I told them. Most of them are home now. Most of their wounds weren't bad, only two were required to stay in the healing wing, but I guess that they have been discharged."

Legolas looked relieved at Thonor, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." Thonor said and squeezed Legolas' hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Hardly." Elrond exclaimed from the place where he was currently packing his healing supplies into his bag again. "If I was in charge then you wouldn't be out of bed in a week, but sadly it isn't so. You are not under my jurisdiction and therefor you are going back on patrol in two days. I did everything I could so you should be alright, but don't push your body more than absolutely necessary."

"Thank you Elrond, for taking care of my injuries." Legolas said.

"Of course I would take care of your injuries Legolas. Someone has to make sure you don't die." Elrond said bitterly, his anger towards Thranduil rising, but also his own helplessness. "I don't know what he is thinking by sending you out there constantly."

"The borders need to be protected Elrond." Legolas sighed.

"I know and I wish there was something I could do, but there isn't Elrond said and headed towards the door. "I'm having a meeting with Thranduil so I'll take my leave. Stay in bed Legolas sleep some more and let your body rest. I'm sure Thonor will be happy to help you with the paperwork. …I'm sorry Legolas, I wish I could do more…" He said painfully.

"It is not your fault Elrond, you have done everything you can and I can ask for no more than that." Legolas said, "Thank you."

Elrond nodded and went out the door.

S

As the two days went by with rest Legolas regained some of his former strength. Everyone in the palace noticed how he had slowly gotten weaker and were now thrilled to see him getting better. There was no end to what they wanted to do for their prince. The first day he had been in bed the whole day, so the maids had come with food made specifically for him. It was rare that they made food for him, so when the time came they cooked all his favorites.

Thonor had helped him with the paperwork so they had finished early. Thonor had read all of them while Legolas slept and then separated them into an important pile and a not important. After that the only thing left to do was to sign some of them and read others.

It had been a long time since the palace had seen its crown prince's smile, immediately there was more laughter around the palace. It died though when Legolas was sent out again after the king had had another harsh conversation with him.

Elrond had been there to see Legolas and the patrol leave for Dol Guldur, but after that he as well left for Rivendell. He had promised Thranduil to send twenty of his warriors to help with the situation in Mirkwood in hopes that it would lessen Legolas' workload and it did. Some months after the elves from Rivendell had arrived and taken over some of the defense. Legolas' patrol was more rest than before and so their strength was slowly being built up again. Even Thranduil seemed to be happier.

THE END


End file.
